Descendants
by Percy-da-demigod
Summary: Tris and Tobias are married and have two children, Alex and Murray. The story is about Murray and Thalia (Zeke and Shauna’s daughter) in Dauntless, trying to live up to their parents legacys.


Today was the day. I awoke in a bundle of nerves and sat up in bed hugging my knees.

Today was the day I choose my faction. I wasn't worried about which faction I was going to choose - I was obviously going to choose Dauntless - But I was still nervous.

My mom and dad aren't allowed to tell me what the initiation is because otherwise we could prepare for it.

Nonetheless I had been down in the training room every day trying to put on some muscle, because the initiation was definitely going to involve some sort of physical strain.

I rolled out of bed and stared at my cupboard. Today I couldn't just throw on any shirt and shorts, I had to look neat because a lot of people are gonna be watching me.

I scanned my cupboard and realized I didn't have much of a variety to choose from. Most of my shirts and shorts were the same, just different shades of black. I grinned and pulled on the nicest ones I could find and made my way to the kitchen.

My sister, Alex was already up, watching a T.V program, as I walked in she pulled a face at me and then carried on watching. I rolled my eyes.

Even though we were only two years apart she acts like we're 10 years apart. My mom smiled at me from behind the counter. She was making fried eggs and bacon, a special treat.

"Ready for your big day?" She asked. I smiled back. "Yep" I replied. Her expression changed from carefree to serious and I felt alarmed.

"Listen Murray," she said. "Don't feel like you have to pick Dauntless."I stared at her, confused. "Don't get me wrong I would love for you to stay in Dauntless, but don't feel pressured to pick Dauntless, go with your heart."

I was even more surprised now. My mom usually never gives heartfelt speeches. I raise an eyebrow at her and she sighs. "I just want you to know that I love you no matter what you choose." She says.

"And you don't have to go with what your apitude test tells you either" says a new voice, my dad's. His hair was unruly and he looked like he had just rolled out of bed, which he probably had. "I didn't go with mine." He continued.

"Really," I said incredulously. "Your apitude test didn't give you Dauntless! But you're like the bravest guy I know!" My dad smirked. "I wish I had recorded that, I would have put it as my ringtone."

I rolled my eyes. My dad sat down on a chair and my mom busied herself by trying to neaten his hair. I sat down too mulling over everything they had just said. Am I choosing Dauntless just because my family is Dauntless? Am I actually brave?

I started doubting myself and everything became muddled. I took a deep breath and tried to focus. Making a mental checklist I ticked off all the factions. Could I belong in Amity? No I'm not very kind. Erudite? No I'm definitely not smart. Abnegation? Nope not selfless. Candor? No I'm not good at always telling the truth. So that leaves me with one option: Dauntless. And even though it sounds arrogant, I think I'm pretty brave.

My thoughts were interrupted by my sisters whiney voice. "Mom, stop trying to make dad look pretty and focus on the eggs. They're burning!"

My mom hurried over to the kitchen and switched the stove off. She stared down at the burnt eggs and sighed. "Looks like we're going to have burnt eggs and bacon" she said.

"You were never the best cook." My dad said peering over her shoulder to inspect the eggs. My mom smacked him on the head gently but he acted like it hurt a lot.

"I take back what I said about you being brave." I said grinning. My dad grinned back. "Just wait till you get hit over the head every few seconds." He said and promptly got hit again.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••Time Skip•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Murray, Murray!" I turned my head to the sound of my name being shouted across the hall.

My family and I were at the choosing ceremony and my best friend, Thalia was trying to get my attention by shouting at me.

Thalia ran towards me, her brown, curly hair getting into her eyes, and hug-tackled me to the ground.

"I haven't seen you in ages!" she exclaimed helping me up again. "Where've you been?" "Oh, we went to visit my grandparents in Abnegation for my moms birthday." I said.

Thalia's little brother trailed behind her, his name was Thomas but everyone called him Tommy up until he turned 13. Now he insists we call him Tom because he thinks it sounds cooler and, you know, teenagers.

"Hi Tommy." Alex said, coming up behind me. "Shut up," he muttered and punched her softly in the arm.

"Owww" she whined. "Oh come on that didn't even hurt." Tom said, rolling his eyes. "You wanna know what hurts?" Alex said stalking towards him, threateningly.

Tom immediately turned tail and bolted with Alex chasing after him issuing death threats.

"They're so mature," Thalia said sarcastically. "Tell me about it," I sighed. "So.." I ventured. "Do you know what you want to pick." "Dauntless." She said confidently. "You?" "Dauntless." I replied confidently too.

"Well that's good now we can stay in the same faction and I can beat you on the initiation." I laughed. "You wish."

"Don't be so sure about that." Said a new voice behind me. "I thought that I was going to for sure be top of my class but Tris beat me." I turned and found Uriah, one of my moms best friends standing there, grinning, with his wife Marlene and their son Jono who was 11 years old.

"Maybe I've inherited the good genes." I said grinning too.

"Oh I doubt it, you've probably inherited Four's bad jokes."

"Hey what's wrong with my jokes?" My dad asked indignantly.

"They're terrible." Thalia's dad, Zeke said.

"I am going to ignore that." My dad said and everyone burst out laughing.

I looked around the group and smiled. My mom and dad we're standing next to me, with Alex and Tom panting beside them. Zeke and Uriah were bickering about something and Shauna and Marlene we're shaking there heads at their husbands childish behavior.

My moms other best friends, Christina and Will, and their 16-year-old twin daughter's Layla and Emma walked over towards us. "Hey guys" Christina said. "Thalia, Murray, you guys ready?"

"Yep," we said simultaneously.

"Emma, Layla, are you guys ready?" "Yes mom." Layla piped. Emma didn't answer. "Emma?" Christina asked. "What's wrong?"

Emma looked down at her feet. "Uh" Christina put a hand on her shoulder. "Just choose the faction that suits you best." Emma nodded.

"Ok everyone gather round" said a voice over the loudspeaker. It was Jordan, the leader of Candor.

"Time to choose your faction."


End file.
